


Letting Go

by Chichuri



Category: Tin Man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichuri/pseuds/Chichuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain lets go of Adora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 02 at tinman100. First ever attempt at a drabble, so critique welcome.

His fingers ghost over the cool glass. Adora beams out at him, smile frozen in a moment of happiness lost to all but memories. With a sigh he wraps the picture in cotton and places it with the rest of the mementos that fill the trunk.

The ring is easy to shed, although the emptiness chafes against his finger. He drops the silver band in his pocket; Jeb might have use for it someday.  If and when Cain is ready he'll choose a new symbol of a new life.

The trunk closes with a soft snick.

He doesn't look back.


End file.
